Sous une pluie battante
by SweN update
Summary: OS FredOlivier pour Tsuunami, la grande reine du woodyflintage!


_Disclaimer : on sait tous à qui c'est_

_Pairing : Wood/Weasley… mais lequel ?_

_note: c'est la première fois que j'écris un yaoi… c'est pas trop nul j'espère?_

_EditArrgh ! je vient de relire ça, il yavait une tonne de faute de frappe ! heurk, je vient de corriger…_

« C'est partiiit ! » Hurla le capitaine d'une voix enjouée.

« C'est moi, ou ce hurlement était la preuve d'un sadisme rarement observé ? » chuchota Fred d'un air morose.

« C'est toi. Le hurlement en question était l'ultime preuve que ce type est gravement givré » lui répondit son frère jumeau.

L'équipe de Gryffondor s'avançait sur le terrain boueux, en lançant de temps à autre un regard haineux à leur capitaine. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, et des bourrasques de vent glacé s'ajoutaient à une plie battante. C'est dans ces conditions soi-disant « presque idéales » qu'Olivier Dubois avait décidé de s'entraîner, emmenant avec lui toute son équipe, laquelle accueillit la nouvelle avec une joie incommensurable.

« Vous attendez quoi ? Allez, en vol mesdemoiselles ! »

« On attend qu'il pleuve… » Répondit George.

« Quand faut y aller… » Marmonna le jeune attrapeur derrière lui.

Ils s'élancèrent dans les airs, non sans éclabousser leurs robes en donnant un coup de pied dans le sol spongieux.

Apres dix minutes, les vaillants gryffondors ne ressemblaient plus qu'a de vielles serpillières, ils étaient trempés jusqu'à l'os et leurs doigts rougis s'agrippaient tant bien que mal au manche de leurs balais.

A travers le rideau de pluie, Harry entendait de temps à autres les cris d'Olivier, mais le vent l'empêchait de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Quand retenti le coup de sifflet salvateur, il rejoignit avec difficulté le reste des joueurs au pied des anneaux d'or. En atterrissant, il vit Alicia allongée sur un brancard, une grosse bosse à l'arrière du crâne.

« Bon, mis à part ce petit incident, vous avez tous très bien joué ! Fred, bravo pour ton _upper punch _c'était... »

« Un PETIT INCIDENT ? » s'énerva Katie. « Wood, à cause de tes conneries, elle s'est mangé le poteau ! »

« Ce… c'est une erreur d'appréciation, mais elle va s'en remettre.» Répondit-il d'un ton vague.

« Mais quel troll celui là ! Comment tu veux qu'elle apprécie la distance alors qu'il fait moins quinze, qu'il pleut à tuer un calamar, et que tu gueules sans arrêt ? »

Trempés, maugréant et piétinants, l'équipe de Gryffondor rejoignit les vestiaires pour une bonne douche chaude. Un peu en retrait, Olivier marchait tranquillement, suivant de près Fred qui traînait un peu plus que les autres.

« Chef ? » demanda celui-ci

« Moui ? »

« Comment t'as fait pour voir ce que je faisait ? T'as des yeux de pitiponk pour voir sous l'eau ? »

« Je vois pas comment j'aurai pu rater un _upper_ aussi bien fait » répondit le jeune homme en haussant ses larges épaules.

Fred lui jeta un regard en coin, tout en se promettant de lui faire payer cette séance d'entraînement mortelle.

Quand ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires boueux, les autres joueurs avaient déjà quitté les lieux, pressés de rentrer au château.

Heureux d'être enfin à peu près au sec, Fred se laissa tomber sur le banc. Il réfléchissait à un moyen rapide d'en finir avec le tueur psychopathe qui leur servait de capitaine. Un coup de batte « accidentel » lui semblait une bonne idée. Alors qu'il laissait vagabonder ses pensées, Olivier était sortit de la douche, une serviette de bain négligemment attachée à sa taille. Des gouttes d'eau suivaient le tracé de ses muscles bien dessinés avant d'aller se perdre dans ladite serviette en éponge. Malgré lui, le rouquin frissonna.

Il s'apprêtait à enfiler un t-shirt blanc mais Dubois arrêta son geste.

« Oh Fred ! Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien ! »

« Nan c'est rien. Chopé la crève à cause de toi. » Grommela l'interpellé.

Le capitaine sourit.

« Allez bouge toi, si tu reste comme ça tu vas vraiment être malade et tu va encore trouver un moyen de m'accuser. »

« Ben c'est normal ! C'est de ta faute si je meurs pour cause d'entraînement de dingue. » Râla le jeune Weasley.

Le grand brun commença à rire.

« Oho ! Et que puis-je pour me faire pardonner pauvre victime ? »

Une idée saugrenue germa dans l'esprit de Fred. Peut être avait-il finalement trouvé un moyen beaucoup plus agréable de se venger.

« Tu dois t'occuper de moi. Puisque tu veux même pas me laisser glander allégrement sur ce banc. » Il prit une voix terriblement affaiblie « Je… t'en priee (kof kof) Oli… arrr… »

Le fou rire de Dubois s'accentua. Puis il se prit au jeu du soi-disant mourrant.

« Oh mon dieu ! Mais tu es glacé ! »

« Je… arrr ! Il fallait que je te dise… »

« Non ! Ne parle pas ! Allez enlève moi ces fringues ! »

Wood se pencha sur son malade, et commença à lui retirer sa tenue de quidditch. Ces doigts brûlants vinrent frôler la peau froide du torse de Fred, qui frémit sous la caresse. Le jeu avait pris une tournure assez imprévue.

D'un geste, Olivier vint à bout du T-shirt récalcitrant, arrachant au passage la moitié du tissu. Fred vit un éclair de malice passer dans les grands yeux noisette du gardien. Brusquement, il fut plaqué contre le mur avec une force incroyable. Il se sentit envahit pas la chaleur brûlante que dégageait le corps dénudé appuyé contre lui.

Doucement d'abord, il embrassa le contour de la mâchoire carrée du gardien, puis plus rapidement, il remonta avec sa langue le long de sa tempe, atteignant finalement le lobe de l'oreille qu'il mordilla. Olivier émit un faible gémissement, et entoura de ses bras musclés la taille Fred. Sa main passa dans les cheveux roux tandis qu'il déposait un baiser tendre dans le cou, dessinant avec sa langue des arabesques qui descendaient lentement.

Instinctivement, Fred s'agrippa plus fort à son coéquipier et planta ses ongles dans l'épaule nue. Enfin, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, mêlant leurs deux respirations en un seul soupir, elles s'effleurent avec tendresse, puis se rencontrent avec passion et leurs langues s'entremêlent en un duo sensuel.

Les yeux fermés, Fred se délectait de la douce odeur de la peau d'Olivier, de la chaleur de ses mains… Quand ils entendirent un toussotement timide.

Ils s'écartèrent soudainement, et aperçurent un petit attrapeur brun aux yeux verts, qui pour l'instant avait les joues écarlates.

« Je heu… pardon ! Je récupère mon sac et je pars ! J'ai rien vu promis je…» balbutia celui-ci.

« Pas de problème Harry » déclara Dubois. « Fred, ta serviette de bain est là » continua t'il d'un ton naturel.

« Ouais j'allais me doucher, » répondit le rouquin un sourire aux lèvres, tout lui en envoyant un discret clin d'œil.

Harry, toujours aussi rouge et confus, récupéra son sac en vitesse pendant que Wood enfilait un T-Shirt. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir sur l'épaule de son capitaine quatre traits parallèles ...

_Fiiiiin ! euh j'ai écrit cette fic pour Tsuunami, j'espère que c'est pas trop niais… dites cke vous en pensez ! regard supliant une ptite reviewwww! meme méchante! _

_swendaï_


End file.
